


绯沁

by fvsyn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvsyn/pseuds/fvsyn





	绯沁

新水晶城浮出地表时，这颗星球正处于数十万年一次的雪季。

把天护和附近星系的治安部队已经攻陷半座城市，飞翼却一点不急。他半跪下来解开漂移脖子上的链子，又递给他一把大剑。

“跟上，打最后一场。打赢我你就自己走，打输了我就带着你走。”

飞翼轻描淡写，却激起漂移全部斗志。可以离开魔鬼的城市，彻底摆脱魔鬼的阴影，简直是无上奖赏。若是以前的他定然感觉荒谬，他应当有远大志向心怀寰宇，而现在仅仅因为有机会逃离囚牢他就无比雀跃。

训练场一片冷清，平时飞翼只要带着他出现，骑士们就会围上来，看这个玩具这次输得多惨。被打倒得越快，那么这天剩下的挨肏时间就会越久，飞翼也不阻止，只是坐在旁边看着，保证他不会被当场玩死。活着的玩具可以用好久，死了的玩具没什么意思，不会哭不会闹不会骂，既不挣扎也不求饶。奸尸一次尝尝鲜就扔了。比起干巴巴还又冷又松的接口，还是活着的好。洁身自好的把天护小跑车被打碎，接口会不情愿地抽搐着讨好，湿热粘腻地吸上来，嘴巴在呜呜哀叫的空隙摆出“不要不要”，那时产生的悸动对飞翼简直无以复加。

他双手拄着剑柄，下巴倚在手背上，面容俊秀的黑骑士一眼看过去赏心悦目。漂移上过一次当，仅那一次就让他沦落至此，他在没完没了的摇晃和顶撞里盯住那张脸，死死盯住，直到视线被别的骑士的管子挡住。

从一开始被扛回去，到后来自己爬起来挪回去，漂移进步很快。但还不够快，还不够他砍掉对方的脑袋，还不够他逃离这里。和战斗技术一起进步的还有他的对接技术，他学会了怎么让自己更省力，怎么让上下两张嘴里的管子过载更快。

现在站到这片练习场他就感觉接口隐隐抽搐，浑身的元件都在尖叫疼痛，但他无路可走。他不想留在魔鬼的城市，也不想被魔鬼拽住脖颈的链子，他必须离开才能开启全新的生活。他以为只要不是这里，去哪都好。

这次和飞翼的战斗他完全是超负荷，有几个动作凶狠到扭曲，扭曲到显得难看。而飞翼始终保持他的从容，好像浏览一本看过很多次的书的从容，明知道一切的发展，偏偏他又期待会有什么不同。

但漂移不是书，他没有被固定在一种可能性里，他有更多的可能性，不管是好是坏。他手中的剑连接余烬，带来通透的烧灼感。他见过骑士们用它，他们放任自己在疯狂里沉沦，那把剑成为他们的神明，指明一条满是暴力与破坏的路。现在它也为他指路，他努力跟上大剑的指示，这玩意消耗大得惊人，但他没工夫思考这些，只能踉踉跄跄地迈出下一步，挥出下一击。

他累得要命却不能停，余烬仿佛快要熄灭。对他来说胜利和死都很棒，都可以彻底逃离飞翼，那他势必要厮杀到底。这种自杀式战斗效果不错，对方终于肯抽出他背上的剑连通余烬。剑身的光辉衬得仿佛他真是什么神圣的使者，飞翼带着满身光辉倾身出剑，与漂移缠斗到一起。

漂移用左肩接住飞翼的剑，改造后的肩甲让劈到一半的剑成功卡住，他顺势把自己手中的剑送进对方火种舱。

飞翼的表情很难形容，就像节日的礼物，大家都明白它会发生，可实际拿到依然兴奋。一直追求的刺激终于到手，他欣喜地体验死亡的枝叶在体内疯长。余烬的剧痛逐渐转化为困意，油浴的温热缓缓漫过躯体，飞翼安心地走入永夜。

漂移一丝不苟地向尸体补上更多下，过分认真以至于看着像在对尸体泄愤。他一刀一刀往飞翼的尸体上劈砍、戳刺，能量液四处乱溅，有几下大剑卡在机体零件的缝隙里，要下死劲儿才能拔出来，刺耳的刮擦声让人浑身发麻。

飞翼肯定会说这样太不体面，但他必须这么做，必须确认对方死透了，确确实实再也不能爬起来折磨他，对他报以更深厚的痛苦。他只是害怕。

直到没力气再抬起武器，漂移终于停下，跪趴在地上用力置换气体，好让自己过热的元件冷却下来。然后他开始号哭，声嘶力竭。直到这时候，他终于能好好看看自己到底被他们变成了什么东西。

死锁的机体主色调是白，卫镇天亲自为他挑选的样漆。这种白是琴键的白、画布上的白，也是挥刀举枪时高光闪过的白，杀敌后一片空茫的白。在这里改造以后是酒红色，张狂的红被迫保持内敛，被黑调和成暗沉暧昧的颜色。在那之后，死锁被驯化成漂移。就像雪地沾上血，浸透了再冻起来，谁还能分得开。

漂移捅穿飞翼的火种，砍碎飞翼的尸体，把雪地染成一副红白画卷。可他们的意志永不分离，他们丑陋狰狞的爱情万古长青。

漂移要背着剑，背着他无处可去的仇恨就此上路。他要把一切都丢在身后，无论是这座城市还是这段回忆。但这世上的事不总是按照他的意愿发展，踏出第一步的时候他差点一头栽到地上，没有任何束缚没有任何伤害和折磨，他反而开始害怕，他简直想高声尖叫，放开喉咙哀嚎。如果不是发声器还在发热，他已经这么做了。

你们难道不害怕吗？为什么啊？站在这里的时候你们为什么这么自然呢，这颗行星之外还有成千上万颗行星，这片星域之外还有更大的星域，要是去的每个地方都可能是这样，那我离开这里有什么用。

他迈不出第二步。习惯了痛苦的机体无法承受平静，他习惯了被痛苦时刻挤满脑膜块，再短暂的安宁也会搅烂他的脑膜块。就像一个普通灯泡不能连上高压线。

漂移，漂移。他听见尸体开口。那你想留下吗，和我一起，永远一起。

他们永远一起，他们相互偎依。

漂移不想，可他只能听着那具尸体缓缓爬过雪地、攀上他的小腿，能量液滴沥垂流，已经死去的飞翼爬进他的的身体，整座城市最出色的魔鬼在此定居。而后颤抖停止，现在他不害怕了，他会离开这里一路走下去，再不停留。

地上的尸体逐渐被风雪掩埋。飞翼会被冻起来，很多年以后还能保持刚刚死去的样子。再过上更久，金属锈蚀分解，曾经组成飞翼的分子或许有朝一日会遇见曾组成漂移的分子。

而漂移走下去，再也没有回头。


End file.
